The Whole Nine Yards
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Lalu, tiba-tiba dunianya (yang sendiri) dikacaukan dengan kehadiran pemuda bersurai kelam itu. / AU / HighSchoolStudent!Isogai / Host!Maehara / OOC / yaoi / warning inside / dipersembahkan untuk #HariPucukSedunia


**Notes** : _So... here it is_. Fic pertama saya untuk _fandom_ ini (yep, akhirnya saya berani menodai _fandom_ ini lol). Dipersembahkan untuk **#HariPucukSedunia** , 11 _prompts_ yang bertemakan _idiom_ , untuk ulang tahun ISOGAI YUUMA di bulan ke-11 xD

p.s: di subbab-nya kalo di ambil setiap huruf yang di bold akan membentuk dua kata /yha

p.s.s: _Enjoy_!

* * *

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 **.**

 **The Whole Nine Yards**

 **.**

 _HighSchoolStudent!Isogai, Host!Maehara, MaeIso_

 _AU, OOC, yaoi, cliché, a bit of profane language, implicit smut (hopefully), warning inside_

 **.**

* * *

" _But if you come at just any time, I shall never know at what hour my heart is to be ready to greet you."_

― _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _ **I**_ _t takes two to tango—_

* * *

Jika ada hal yang paling Maehara Hiroto benci di dunia ini, itu adalah kesendirian.

Baginya, kesendirian merupakan sebentuk racun yang dapat menggerogoti kebahagiaan. Seseorang boleh saja kaya, terpandang, berkuasa, tapi jika ia _sendiri_ , segala hal itu jadi tak berarti. Dia akan mati, sendiri.

Jadi bukan tanpa alasan jika dirinya tak pernah sendiri. Istilahnya, selalu ada _gandengan_. Kalau bisa, jumlahnya lebih dari satu untuk berjaga-jaga supaya yang ia gandeng itu tidak tiba-tiba meninggalkannya, sendiri.

Pokoknya, ia sangat benci jika harus sendiri!

(—tanpa ia sadari sesungguhnya sedari awal ia selalu sendiri. Tanpa ia pahami bahwa sesungguhnya ikatan-ikatan rapuh yang ia buat tak menghubungkannya dengan siapa-siapa. Ia sendiri di tengah kota yang ramai ini. Ia sendiri.)

Lalu, tiba-tiba dunianya (yang sendiri) dikacaukan dengan kehadiran pemuda bersurai kelam itu.

Suatu saat di mana hari masih terlalu gelap untuk disebut pagi, ia hendak pulang ke _flat_ nya ketika berjumpa dengan sosok itu untuk yang pertama kali.

"Selamat—pagi. Aku Isogai Yuuma, penghuni baru _flat_ sebelah. Salam kenal," tanpa mengulurkan tangan atau memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, pemuda itu berujar.

Maehara? Maehara tergagap, nyaris tak berkutik. _Speechless._ Pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang _amber_ yang berpendar dalam keremangan itu. Ada suatu _enigma_ di balik mata pemuda itu yang ingin ia selami kedalamannya, lagi dan lagi.

"Aku Maehara Hiroto. Salam kenal."

Berkat perjumpaan singkat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Maehara sadar bahwa selama ini ia memang sendiri.

* * *

— _ **S**_ _it on the fence—_

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sendirian."

Ah, itu lagi. Sendiri. Bukankah sudah sering ia bilang bahwa ia benci kesendirian? Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia memilih untuk sendiri?

"Kau naif sekali, Irina. Aku bukannya sendiri, tapi aku harus terlihat _single_ dan _available_ di depan _customer_ , 'kan?"

Wanita pirang itu berdecak sangsi dengan pernyataannya barusan. Tentu saja, Irina tidak mengenal Maehara sehari dua hari saja, mereka sudah berkawan sangat lama. Cukup lama untuk membuatnya mengerti watak salah satu _host_ laris di _bar_ miliknya itu.

Meletakkan gelas bir yang baru ia teguk, Irina Jelavic bergumam, "kudengar ada penghuni baru di sebelah _flat-_ mu."

Dalam sepersekian detik mata itu melebar terkejut. Hanya sepersekian detik, namun Irina sudah dapat melihat gelagat yang berbeda dari Maehara.

"Hei, hei, seram sekali, Irina- _chan_. Sebenarnya seberapa luas jaringan informanmu, eh?" gantian Maehara yang menenggak birnya dengan gugup.

" _Nope_ , bibi pengurus _flat_ itu yang bilang padaku. Kau tahu, yang suka bergosip itu."

"Ya, ya, kau, kalian, semua wanita memang senang bergosip hal-hal yang _enggak_ penting."

Kira-kira ada waktu lima detik sebelum Irina melemparkan tanya, "jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Dia yang membuatmu berhenti jadi _Casanova?"_

" _That's blasphemy_!"

Irina tergelak.

"Jangan _tsundere_ begitu, Maehara. Kau tak cocok."

"Tsk, siapa yang _tsundere_ , sih?"

Lagi, Irina tergelak. Maehara—memucat? Tidak, ia merona.

"Dia manis?"

"Sedikit."

" _It's positive then."_

"Dia lelaki, _bitch_."

Nah, kali ini Irina sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya supaya terlihat lebih anggun.

" _I'm_ sorry! Berani sumpah, aku _enggak_ tahu kalau dia laki-laki! Wajahmu seperti orang yang tertangkap basah gitu, sih."

Maehara hanya mendengus sebal. _Tertangkap basah apanya_.

"Eh, tapi serius deh. Kau _enggak homo_ , 'kan?"

Bantal kursi melayang menerjang kepala Irina.

"Sialan! _Enggaklah_."

Tapi ada ragu yang tersimpan di balik kilat mata itu.

* * *

— _ **O**_ _ne in a million—_

* * *

Rokok di tangan kanannya mengepulkan asap. Sesekali abunya berhamburan pada lantai beranda lantai 2 di depan _flat_ -nya. Dia bersandar pada pagar beranda, sedang matanya menerawang jauh ke langit sore. Sebenarnya tak ada yang ia lihat di langit itu. Bahkan tak ada hal-hal khusus yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Dia hanya berdiri di situ sambil merokok, seakan menunggu sesuatu (atau seseorang?) untuk datang.

Mendengar samar-samar suara dari bawah, ia alihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara itu.

Maehara melihat seorang pemuda berseragam SMA memakirkan sepedanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada dua orang gadis yang pulang bersamanya.

"Kalian yakin tak perlu di antar sampai rumah?"

Maehara menghisap rokoknya lamat-lamat _—_

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Ini saja kami jadi _enggak_ enak karena kau terpaksa menuntun sepedamu. Sampai jumpa besok, Isogai _-kun_."

"Santai saja, hahaha. Sampai jumpa besok, Kayano, Kanzaki."

—dan menghembuskan asapnya.

Langkah satu-dua terdengar menjejaki anak-anak tangga. Maehara cepat-cepat mematikan rokok yangia pegang dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Ah, selamat sore, Maehara- _san_."

"Sore. Pulang sekolah?"

"Begitulah."

"Sekolah di mana?"

"Kununigaoka—"

 _Wah, elit._

"—beasiswa."

"Kau berbakat juga, ya. Bakat alami pula."

"Terima kasih. Eh, tunggu, soal apa ya?"

"Menggaet wanita," Maehara menunjuk dengan bahunya ke tempat Isogai dan teman-temannya berpisah jalan barusan. "Kau tertarik bekerja di tempatku?"

Isogai tertawa canggung sambil mengusap helaian kelam berantena yang sudah sejak lama ingin Maehara verifikasi keasliannya.

"Mereka hanya teman sekelasku."

"Oh," sensasi gelitik halus terasa di perut pria itu.

"Kalau begitu aku—"

"Kau mau main ke dalam _flat_ ku?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Sebentar saja. Aku sedang libur, bosan juga sendirian di dalam."

Isogai terlihat menimbang-nimbang banyak hal.

"Oke."

* * *

"Kopi? Bir? Ah, _sorry_. Kopi saja ya kalau gitu."

Isogai yang sudah duduk di depan meja mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakan Maehara dari ruangan yang ia asumsikan sebagai dapur.

"Maehara- _san_ tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya. Aku _sendiri_."

Pria itu membawa dua gelas cangkir penuh kepulan uap dan meletakkannya di meja. Isogai buru-buru menarik tangannya dari meja sebelum tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka meneguk cangkir itu nyaris bersamaan.

"Jadi Maehara- _san_ benar-benar seorang _host_?"

Maehara mengangguk, "keren, 'kan?"

Isogai tertawa tanpa menyadari lawan bicaranya terpikat akan bunyi tawa itu.

"Gajinya?"

"Lumayan _banget_. Kalau kau butuh uang cepat bilang saja, nanti akan kukenalkan pada pemilik _bar_ tempatku bekerja."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak, terima kasih."

Mereka menikmati kopi lagi.

"Oh iya, Maehara- _san_ berteman dengan penghuni lama _flat_ yang sekarang kutempati?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan lupa namanya. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kupikir kau mengajakku main ke sini karena kau terbiasa berteman dengan tetanggamu."

"Tidak. Kau yang pertama—" _dan satu-satunya._

"Temanmu?"

"Mantan pacarku pernah, sih. Sampai pintu depan saja."

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Isogai mulai mengajukan pertanyaan lain padanya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , umurmu berapa tahun, Maehara- _san_?"

"22. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padaku?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Isogai gelagapan.

"Bercanda, kok. Memangnya kau pikir aku _homo_?" dalam hati ia mencatat bahwa ada hal-hal tertentu yang bisa diberikan pengecualian.

Tawa Isogai kembali mengalun.

Kalau memang perlu, bahkan Maehara bersedia menjual jiwa pada iblis untuk membekukan waktu demi mendengar tawa itu terus menyapa telinganya.

* * *

— _ **G**_ _reen-eyed Monster—_

* * *

Dua pekan telah berlalu sejak momen _ngopi_ berdua itu. Saat ini, saling mengunjungi _flat_ tetangga sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi keduanya. Isogai bahkan sudah mengurangi jarak yang semula ia ciptakan.

Maehara tentu senang, apalagi yang perlu dipertanyakan?

 _Tok tok tok_

"Isogai. Kau di dalam? Ini aku."

Pintu terbuka perlahan.

"Bosku memberiku terlalu banyak _kashiwamochi_ dari Okinawa. Kau mau makan ber—ah, kau siapa?"

Yang membuka pintu itu adalah seorang gadis berponi depan.

"Kau yang _siapa_?"

"Aku? Aku tetangga sebelahnya Isogai."

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Err, mau memberi kue ini, sih. Isogai ada?" Maehara mengulurkan bungkusan _kashiwamochi_ yang ia pegang.

Gadis itu dengan cepat menerimanya, "Yuuma- _kun_ sedang sibuk."

' _Yuuma-kun', ya, katanya..._

"Megu, siapa yang menekan belnya barusan?" yang sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam.

"Hai."

"Oh, Maehara- _san_. Maaf aku tak bisa membuka pintu karena sedang masak untuk makan malam. Ada apa?"

"Cuma mau memberi _kashiwamochi_..."

"Wah, beruntung sekali. Terima kasih, Maehara- _san._ Kau mau ikut makan malam di tempatku?"

Maehara melirik gadis tadi sebelum menjawab, "tidak usah. Aku sudah makan. _Dah_."

Tanpa menunggu Isogai menjawab, Maehara berjalan cepat-cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam _flat_ -nya.

Di dalam kamarnya ia bergelung di bawah selimut sambil memegang dada kirinya erat-erat.

"Sepertinya aku kelelahan. _Sakit_ sekali."

* * *

— _ **A**_ _t the drop of the hat—_

* * *

Bunyi derit terdengar saat ia mendorong daun pintu untuk terbuka. Tetapi bunyi derit itu juga dihasilkan oleh pintu di _flat_ sebelahnya yang juga menjeblak terbuka.

"Selamat malam, Maehara _-san_."

"Hei, malam. Kau mau makan?"

"Tidak, aku mau beli _shoyu_ , ternyata sudah habis."

"Mau makan di luar saja? _Sushi_ gitu. Aku yang bayar."

"Wa—tak perlu, nanti merepotkan."

"Santai saja. Kemarin ada _customer_ yang kasih _tips_ banyak _banget_. Gimana?"

* * *

" _Customer_ itu langgananmu?"

Maehara menelan suapannya sebelum menjawab, " _customer_ yang mana?"

"Yang memberimu banyak _tips_."

"Oh. Ya, semacam itu," dia menarik sepiring _sushi_ yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Kau akrab dengannya?"

"Lumayan. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja dia tertarik padamu, 'kan?"

Maehara tertawa keras.

"Tentu saja, semua yangjadi langgananku pasti tertarik padaku. Tapi, ya, mereka semua tahu hubungan kami hanya bisnis. Aku hanya menemani mereka minum dan _ngobrol_. Itu saja."

Isogai mengangguk paham sambil mengunyah _sushi_ -nya. Jawaban dari Maehara barusan entah kenapa membuat nafsu makannya yang hilang muncul kembali.

"Selesai makan aku boleh main?" Maehara bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Ke _flat-_ ku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Atau kau mau main di _flat_ -ku?"

"Tidak, sayang sekali aku tak bisa. Ada tugas Sastra Jepang yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

"Hei, kau pikir aku tidak pernah SMA? Nanti kubantu mengerjakan."

"Serius?"

Maehara menjawab dengan senyuman.

* * *

— _ **I**_ _f it's not one thing, it's another—_

* * *

"Aku lebih paham pelajaran Ilmu Sosial daripada Sastra, jadi mohon bantuannya, Maehara- _san._ "

Maehara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak hebat-hebat _banget_ kalau Sastra, hahaha."

Isogai menyipitkan matanya dan memasang ekspresi yang seakan-akan berkata 'kau-bilang-bisa-membantuku'.

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu, tenang saja. Memang tentang apa, sih?" Maehara duduk di depan meja belajar Isogai dan bersandar pada ranjang di belakangnya.

"Analisa novel klasik karya Natsume Souseki, _Kokoro_."

Maehara membuka-buka buku teks di hadapannya dan bergumam perlahan, "wah berat juga."

Isogai yang baru kembali dengan dua cangkir teh tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya punya teh, jadi..."

Maehara memberikan gestur dengan tangannya bahwa dia tak berkeberatan dengan minuman yang pemuda itu bawakan.

"Sebentar, aku buka jendela dulu supaya udaranya segar," Isogai menggeser tirai dan mendorong daun jendela hingga terbuka lebar, "wah, indah sekali bulannya."

Maehara teringat sesuatu ketika mendengar komentar Isogai barusan.

"Apakah kau tahu, Isogai, cerita mengenai Natsume Souseki ketika dia mentranslasikan bahasa Inggris ke dalam bahasa Jepang?"

Isogai berjalan mendekati tempat Maehara duduk sambil menggeleng, "tidak, aku tidak pernah dengar."

"Dia berkata pada muridnya bahwa ada kata lain yang lebih indah untuk mengartikan ' _I love you'_."

Isogai memiringkan kepalanya ingin tahu.

" _Tsuki ga kirei desu ne_ (bulannya indah sekali)."

Mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Jangan-jangan kau gunakan kata-kata itu kepada pelangganmu, ya, Maehara- _san_?"

"Tidak, kata-kata itu terlalu berat diucapkan kalau cuma untuk merayu sembarang wanita," Maehara menghentikan tawanya sebelum melanjutkan, "kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja kata-kata itu untuk gadis berponi yang waktu itu? Megu-atau siapa itu?"

Maehara merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang sambil memejamkan mata. Sebagian dari dirinya tak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Isogai.

"Megu? Hahaha. Aneh sekali. Dia hanya temanku sejak kecil, rumah kami bersebelahan di desa. Waktu itu di cuma mau memastikan keadaanku di sini baik-baik saja."

Saking leganya Maehara tidak ingin membuka matanya lagi.

"Lho, Maehara- _san?_ Kau tidur? Katanya kau mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas—"

Maehara tetap tidak ingin membuka matanya.

"Jangan tidur di sini. Nanti kau masuk angin," ragu-ragu sejenak, Isogai memutuskan mengguncang bahunya. Ia tetap tidak bangun.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kau naik ke atas ranjang saja."

"Aku di sini saja."

"Nanti kau sakit. Biar aku saja yang tidur di bawah."

"Kalau begitu kita tidur berdua saja di atas ranjang."

Isogai membatu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau tidur denganku?"

"Bukan itu," Isogai diam sejenak, "aku mau."

* * *

— _ **Y**_ _ou could have knocked me with a feather—_

* * *

Maehara meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum melanjutkan jalan mendekati pintu masuk _bar._ Ketika dirinya hampir masuk ke dalam, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya keras.

"Kau Maehara- _san_ , 'kan?"

Maehara menoleh dan mendapati sesosok gadis berponi menatapnya tajam.

"Lho, Megu- _chan_? Sedang apa di sini?"

" _Kataoka._ Namaku Kataoka. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu—"

"Tapi saat ini aku harus bekerja."

"—mengenai Yuuma- _kun_."

Maehara bungkam sesaat.

"15 menit cukup, 'kan?"

* * *

"Yuuma- _kun_ itu sebenarnya—"

"Takut pada pria?" Maehara melempar lelucon sambil tertawa.

Tetapi Megu tidak ikut tertawa. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi mendengar kata-kata dari Maehara barusan.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau leluconku tadi…"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu juga. Bukan takut pada pria, dia mengidap _haphephobia_. Takut pada sentuhan. Dalam kasusnya, Yuuma- _kun_ takut pada sentuhan sesama jenis. Makanya dia jarang bergaul dengan laki-laki."

"Tapi dia tidak—"

"Dia _memang_ tidak takut padamu atau pria lainnya. Dia _hanya_ takut pada sentuhan pria. Kau mengerti? Jangan menyentuhnya. Aku tak bisa menceritakan penyebabnya, itu bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk diperbincangkan. Tapi aku mohon tolong jaga jarakmu dengannya. Mungkin dia terlihat akrab denganmu. Tentu saja, dia akrab dengan teman-teman lelaki di kelasnya juga. Tapi bisa gawat kalau ada lelaki yang menyentuhnya."

Maehara menatap Megu lekat-lekat.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Maehara mengangguk dengan enggan.

"Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kuharap kau paham apa yang selanjutnya harus kau lakukan. Sampai jumpa, Maehara- _san_."

* * *

— _ **U**_ _p a blind alley—_

* * *

Maehara menaiki tangga sambil menguap lebar. Hari ini dia tidak hanya lelah secara fisik, tetapi juga psikis. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Megu kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, Maehara- _san_ ," Isogai menutup pintu _flat-_ nya sambil memberi salam.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum ia dapat menggerakan bibirnya dan berkata 'pagi juga'.

"Kau mau berangkat sekolah?"

"Begitulah."

"Oh ya, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Megu- _chan_."

"Eh? Megu? Kalian bertemu di mana?"

"Tepatnya dia menemuiku di tempat kerjaku. Dia cerita soal _phobia-_ mu."

"Oh itu—"

"Benarkah?"

Isogai yang menunduk ketika kata _phobia_ disebut-sebut segera mendongakan kepala dan menjawab 'iya'.

"Bukan masalah besar. Tak perlu khawatir," Isogai tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat aku menyentuhmu sebelumnya. Kita bahkan tidur di ranjang yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ah itu, sebenarnya aku mengalami palpitasi jantung, tapi debarannya tidak separah itu jadi aku baik-baik saja."

Mendengar apa yang barusan diutarakan oleh Isogai, Maehara mengernyitkan dahinya bimbang.

"Kau yakin yang kau rasakan itu palpitasi karena gejala _phobia_? Bukan debaran jantung karena hal lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada alasan lain penyebab terjadinya debaran jantung hebat saat kau disentuh seseorang, Isogai- _kun_."

Maehara menarik lengan Isogai dan memaksa tubuh siswa SMA itu jatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku— tolong lepaskan tanganmu, Maehara- _san_."

"Jawab aku."

Isogai mendorong tubuh Maehara sekuat-kuatnya. Namun tenaga yang ia miliki tak sebanding dengan pria itu. Dia tak bisa lepas dari rengkuhan itu.

"Aku harus berangkat sek—hmph"

Tak cukup dengan pelukan, Maehara mempertemukan bibir mereka hingga bertautan. Tangannya mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat agar dia tak bisa memberontak.

Isogai terus berusaha bebas. Mendorong, memukul, menendang, semua ia lakukan. Tapi Maehara juga mempertangguh pertahanannya.

"Ma—e—hara, stop!" wajah Isogai merona semerah tomat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, nyaris meneteskan air.

Melihat kondisi Isogai, Maehara seperti dikejutkan oleh ribuan volt lsitrik hingga akal sehatnya kembali.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Astaga, apa yang telah kuperbuat?" Maehara mundur perlahan, menjauhkan diri dari si kepala bersurai hitam.

"Maafkan aku, Isogai, kepalaku sedang kacau karena lelah. Maaf!" Maehara memutar kenop pintu dan dalam sekejap menghilang ke dalam _flat_ miliknya.

* * *

— _ **U**_ _nder one's wing—_

* * *

Maehara sedang berada dalam masa-masa sulit sekarang. Bukan karena tingkat kepopulerannya menurun di tempat kerja. Bukan juga karena saldo di rekeningnya kehilangan banyak digit, sama sekali bukan tentang itu.

Maehara seperti kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

Tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah, ia nyaris seperti menghindar dari sosok pemuda bermata _amber_ itu. Dia tak mampu bertatap muka lagi dengan pemuda itu. Rasanya segala hal ia lakukan menjadi salah.

Maehara benar-benar seperti kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

Hal itu semakin terasa menyiksa terutama di hari-hari libur seperti sekarang.

Keluar dari minimarket tempatnya membeli beberapa kaleng bir, dia berjalan lunglai untuk pulang.

Matahari sudah bersiap-siap meluncur ke peraduan ketika di hadapannya terlihat jelas pemuda yang nyaris dua minggu ini ia hindari dalam jarak beberapa meter. Dia melambatkan gerak langkahnya, agar terus berada dalam jarak yang aman di belakang Isogai.

Ada seberkas rindu yang terobati tatkala matanya mampu menangkap gambaran punggung itu bergerak. Maehara tersenyum tipis.

Sayangnya, senyum itu meredup saat dilihatnya ada seorang laki-laki yang menghamipri Isogai. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tegap dan lumayan besar, namun dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Isogai.

Sedikit banyak, Maehara mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat mendengar percakapan yang mereka lakukan.

"—kut banyak kok. Kau yakin tidak mau ikut, Isogai?"

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka karaoke, Terasaka. Aku tidak ikut."

" _Enggak_ perlu malu, yang ikut cuma anak laki-laki kok."

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Terima kasih ajakannya."

Isogai terlihat memperbesar jarak karena anak bernama Terasaka itu semakin mendekat dan sesekali berusaha merangkulnya.

" _Oi, soko no oniichan._ Isogai- _kun_ sudah ada janji lain denganku, dia tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan ke arah, namun tentu saja dengan ekspresi terkejut yang berbeda.

"O, oh, begitu. Kenapa _enggak_ bilang daritadi, sih, Isogai? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Dah," Terasaka pamit lalu setengah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

* * *

— _ **M**_ _ore than meets the eye—_

* * *

"Terima kasih."

"Maaf."

Mereka berujar secara bersamaan. Lalu tertawa secara bersamaan pula.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Terasaka itu memang agak pemaksa. Tapi bukan salahnya, dia 'kan tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sama-sama, dan maaf soal kejadian tempo hari."

"Tentu."

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan, namun kali ini dalam diam.

Maehara tak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana, maka ia memilih untuk bungkam.

Di lain pihak, Isogai justru membulatkan tekad untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama dianggapnya tabu.

" _Haphephobia,_ ada pula yang menyebutnya _aphephobia_ atau _haphophobia,_ dan masih banyak sebutan lainnya, _phobia_ terhadap sentuhan, aku tidak mengidapnya dari lahir."

Maehara tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan Isogai.

"Aku tak begitu ingat berapa usiaku saat itu. Tapi, ya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, dan pelakunya adalah kerabat ibuku sendiri. Sejak saat itu, gejala-gejala aneh terjadi jika ada yang menyentuhku. Mual, berdebar, pusing, apa saja nyaris kualami rasanya. Awalnya aku bahkan hanya bisa disentuh oleh ibuku. Tapi lambat laun, hanya sentuhan laki-laki yang masih meninggalkan trauma sampai sekarang."

"Maafkan aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas kejadian waktu itu. Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku memang tidak _phobia_ pada sentuhanmu, Maehara- _san_. Mungkin debaran itu berarti lain. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Isogai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Maehara yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Maehara- _san_ , aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Bisakah kau melanjutkan apa yang sempat kau mulai padaku waktu itu?"

* * *

 _—_ _ **A**_ _ctions speak louder than words—_

* * *

Maehara memandang gusar pada pemuda yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku ingin tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi aku takut aku tak bisa berhenti di tengah-tengah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ambil resiko itu."

Dan seperti sebuah suara pluit panjang yang ditiup kala memulai perlombaan, kata-kata itu membuat Maehara bergerak meraih bibir yang pernah sekali dikecupnya itu. Tapi tak ada penolakan di sana seperti sebelumnya.

Isogai menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Maehara.

Sambil menanggalkan kemeja yang dikenakan Isogai, Maehara tak luput memberi jejak dan tanda pada leher dan dada bidang pemilik iris _amber_ yang sekarang memilih untuk terpejam. Diterima olehnya semua perlakuan yang Maehara berikan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Jantungku berdebar hebat, Maehara- _san_ ," Isogai menampakan sepasang _amber_ yang dahulu telah menjerat Maehara dalam pesonanya (dan masih berhasil melakukannya hingga kini), "tapi anehnya, aku tidak takut."

"Jadi—"

"Kumohon lanjutkan."

"Dari sini, aku benar-benar tak akan bisa berhenti."

Isogai mengangguk paham, meski kemudian, ketika Maehara memutuskan untuk memasukinya, ekspresi wajah Isogai terlihat seperti merasakan banyak hal yang ia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Ma—e—hara- _san_... Terima kasih telah menemukanku."

Maehara tersenyum seraya mengecup dengan lembut dahi pemuda itu, "maafkan aku baru menemukanmu sekarang."

Isogai memeluk erat tubuh di atasnya sambil bergumam lirih, "ah, bulannya indah sekali."

"Ya, indah sekali."***

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

What the... oke, saya juga gak tau ini apa. Khilaf sekali. Bikinnya juga terburu2 karena udah dedlen, terutama adegan nganu2nya maksa sekali DX Maafkan saya~

Trus subbabnya, itu idiom gitu, sila cari maknanya lewat si mbah gugel xD/ditampol

Terima kasih karena bersedia membaca ketidakjelasan ini. Semoga enggak kapok, ya^^

 _Last but not least,_ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ISOGAI!**


End file.
